Nervios
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [PWP:¿Trama? ¿Qué trama?] El estado de animo del joven guerrero es mas que notorio para el mayor, que no deja pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de el.


Advertencia:

Este en un fanfic '**PWP**' osea, un "_¿Trama? ¿Qué trama?_", Una clasificación para fics que suelen tener nulo argumento, por lo tanto, no esperen una historia profunda detrás del mismo. Solamente es una practica de un nuevo genero que '_intento_' probar.

Muchas gracias.

* * *

Nervios

En la noche de ese planeta tan lejano, recorría un aire frío de las llanuras encrespadas de color anaranjado, el ambiente que creaban los únicos seres con vida estaba incómodamente tenso. El sonido de la las aguas agitadas rompía el silencio, a su vez que el aliento se llenaba de rencor y celos. Uno de los dos hombres que estaba en el terreno permaneció agitado, sentado en un tronco de madera morada sujetando sus rodillas, hiperventilándose con angustia.

El segundo lo observo con ira y aburrimiento. Estaba harto de tener que verlo así, y deseaba por cortos lapsos de tiempo degollarlo ahí mismo, ensuciarse de la sangre de su especie las manos y la armadura. Pero ese instinto sobreprotector se erguía con temor dentro de su cuerpo, y lo ponía nuevamente nervioso.

— ¿Piensas estar así todo el día? —Pregunto Nappa cruzándose de brazos, mientras fruncía el ceño. Su respuesta no fue contestada y se sintió obligado a repetirla— Raditz, ¿piensas estar así todo el día o no?

El muchacho más joven se sobresaltó y levanto la mirada, con manos y pies ateridos, tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que solo había escuchado su nombre— Yo… ¿Qué?

El hombre gruño impaciente — ¿Qué si piensas estar todo el día con esa pose tan… ridícula?

Volvió a bajar la mirada, intentando crear más energía para elevar su temperatura— Tal vez… si es necesario.

—Nunca fuiste bueno para soportar temperaturas… —Comento el otro, al no recibir respuesta continuo— Oye: ¿El pelo largo es para eso?, ¿Para el frio?

Raditz suspiro— Realmente… eso creo. Sera un ventaja genética o algo así…

— ¿Tienes mucho frío? —Interrogo. Estaba aburrido, poco y nada tenía para hacer.

—Ah… Nappa, cállate de una vez— Agredió el saiyajin más joven— ¿Qué no vez que tengo problemas aquí? Si no tienes nada que hacer, vete a buscar comida.

— ¿Estas nervioso? tiemblas—Ignoro.

No sé, ¿tal vez?, ¿y que si lo estoy? —Se mantuvo firme en silencio, pero luego de unos minutos termino rindiéndose—Por favor, tengo frio, maldita sea.

—Eres como una gallina. —Exclamo con una sonrisa mientras veía como temblaba con la nariz roja— Igualito.

— ¿Qué dices, idiota?

— ¡Que eres como una gallina!—Río sonoramente— ¡Siempre estas nerviosa, Corriendo de un lado a otro!

Él se río al ver a Nappa casi perder el equilibrio sobre el tronco mientras intentaba tomar aire. Sus piernas se mantenían fría debido a su armadura, ya que no cubría sus piernas o brazos— ¿Por que como una gallina? ¿Cómo saben que ellas están nerviosas?

El adulto se detuvo y vio al adolescente a los ojos. Con mirada serie contesto—Porque saben que en cualquier momento le van a romper el cuello y la van a comer —Raditz trago saliva manteniendo una postura curiosa— Entonces, siempre están nerviosa. ¿Las haz visto correr?

—Concuerdo con eso— Vegeta apareció entre los arbustos, con el pelo mojado, acomodándose la armadura y con una mueca indiferente— La manera más corta de describir a Raditz: Gallina.

Raditz frunció el ceño en silencio y bufo. Observo a los dos hombres entrar a sus naves. El hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y sentarse en su nave con los miembros entumecidos por la helada. Le dolían y no sabía cómo mantener temperatura. Pero dentro de la nave, con calefacción; seria todo más agradable para él.

—_Es que…_ —Dio un último vistazo a ese planeta de hielo y comento para sí mismo— _de verdad podemos morir en cualquier momento._

Nappa abrió comunicación con él, habiendo escuchado lo que dijo, remato—Eso no te quita lo gallina.

—Eso no es excusa para que se pongan imbéciles— Termino Vegeta.

— ¿Cómo rayos escuchan lo que digo? —Pregunto Raditz histérico.

—Apoyas y presionas el botón con tu pelo... idiota— Contestaron ambos hombres.

_Fin_


End file.
